


it's never enough.

by wasted_potential_007



Series: Aureate August 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn and leaves and fresh air oh my!, But it's okay, F/F, Fluff, How I Met Your Mother References, Kissing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_potential_007/pseuds/wasted_potential_007
Summary: Part of Aureate August 2018. Day 15, prompt: ephemeral."'How much time do we have?'[...]'I got us eighteen hours,'[...]'It’s enough, then,'[...]Except they both know that it’s never enough; the short bursts of time that they are able to spend with each other, when they are free to wrap the other person in their embrace and peck them softly on the cheek randomly on the sidewalk."





	it's never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ephemeral- adj. lasting for a very short time."
> 
> made this its own thing because it's a little too long, in my opinion.  
> also wow more fluff?? what is going on?

**Prompt:** Ephemeral

**Word Count:** 1137

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** None 

* * *

 

 

“How much time do we have?” Natasha asks, turning her head to watch Maria as she drives. She knows that Maria somehow got them approved for shore leave, probably pulling more strings than either of them would care to admit, but  _ this,  _ just the two of them, is always worth it.

“I got us eighteen hours,” Maria replies, her eyes on the road as she dodges through traffic, attempting to get to their apartment as quickly as possible.

“It’s enough, then,” Natasha says, still watching Maria, looking at her from the side.

Except they both know that it’s never enough; the short bursts of time that they are able to spend with each other, when they are free to wrap the other person in their embrace and peck them softly on the cheek randomly on the sidewalk.

But any time, no matter how little, is valuable and they know this, so they never complain.

“What do you want to do first?” Maria asks as she turns into a street a couple of blocks from their apartment.

“We could take a walk in the park?” Natasha proposes, knowing that Maria will agree because it’s the time of year where the sun sets not too early nor too late, the autumn air around them crisp.

“Of course,” Maria says as she parks the car and they climb out quickly, Natasha taking their bag out of the trunk as they walk inside the building, Maria giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arm around Natasha’s hip as Natasha unlocks the door.

They come out eight minutes later, Maria donning skinny jeans, combat boots, a red flannel and a jacket, Natasha dressed similarly except for the flannel, which she replaces with a black leather jacket. They make their way to a park a couple of blocks away, for once taking their time because these moments are something they always treasure; Maria’s arm wrapped around Natasha’s waist, Natasha’s arm clutching Maria’s hips as Natasha leans her head up to peck Maria’s jawline.

As they walk into the park, the air becomes crisper, the red leaves under them crunching as they walk over them with their boots. A gust of wind blows above them and the sound of leaves rustling against one another can be heard faintly against their footsteps.

The fresh oxygen is a welcome change to the circulated air on the Helicarrier and Maria breathes in deeply, enjoying the feeling of the cold air in her lungs.

Natasha stops them near a park bench underneath a tree, letting go of Maria’s waist and intertwining her fingers with Maria’s instead. She stares into Maria’s eyes and there’s an expression of love on her face as they both lean in, meeting their lips together in perfect unison.

The leaves rustle and fall around them and even if their time together is short, this moment feels like it can last forever.

\---

Natasha watches Maria as she stumbles out of her boots, a stray strand of hair dangling in front of her face as she hops around. Maria’s cheeks are tinted red, the blush from the cold air outside coloring her skin and Natasha thinks that there needs to be more time because this isn’t enough.

“Hey! Are you laughing at me?” Maria asks and Natasha grins as she watches another strand of hair falling out from Maria’s loose bun.

“No,” Natasha retorts, “never.”

Maria grins back and Natasha knows she looks like a fool with the loving expression on her face except she can’t help it as she strides across the room and catches Maria’s lips with hers.

Maria pulls back after a moment, setting the boots near the door. “Come on, we need to order food.”

They decide on Thai after some quick banter (“It makes you gassy, Maria!” “Well, it’s not like I can help it!”) and after a quick phone call, Natasha plops down on the couch next to Maria as they turn on their latest Netflix obsession: How I Met Your Mother. 

(Natasha still thinks that the actress playing Robin is Maria’s twin, but Maria swears she doesn’t have one.)

After an episode, the food is delivered to their door and Maria gets up, getting the food and setting it out on the coffee table in front of them.

Somehow, Natasha finds that her head has fallen into Maria’s lap and there are fingers softly brushing through her hair as Ted and Barney talk on the screen in front of them.

(she wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.)

\---

“‘Mornin,” Maria murmurs as the sun streams into their room, shining onto the rumpled sheets. They had made it to bed late last night after a quick make-out session on the couch and had proceeded to eat each other out for a couple of hours. Maria’s reminded of Natasha’s mouth trailing down her body as she fiddles around with a strand of Natasha’s hair.

“Mmmm,” Natasha groans, burrowing her head into the crook of Maria’s neck, her post-sex hair a mess. “What time,” Natasha yawns and Maria’s reminded of a cat stretching, “do we have to be back?” 

“Noon,” Maria replies, softly pressing her lips against Natasha’s forehead.

“What time s’it now?” Natasha asks and Maria turns around to read the time on her watch, resting on her nightstand.

“Eight thirty,” Maria replies, turning her body back towards Natasha, who has finally opened her eyes. 

(to this day, Maria still can’t get over how clear they are; the green pools almost like looking into the Amazon.)

“Three and a half hours,” Natasha murmurs, leaning in a couple of centimeters to press her lips against Maria’s. She pulls back after a moment, leaving Maria almost breathless with the sheer intensity of the kiss, a smirk on Natasha’s face.

“What ever shall we do?”

\---

They barely make it to the docking station on time and as they pull up into the parking lot, Natasha sees Maria slowly become Agent Hill again; her posture turning rigid, jaw clenching up, blue eyes burning with a familiar fire. As Maria turns off the car, Natasha leans in for one last kiss, cupping Maria’s cheek with her right hand before pulling back.

“I wish we had more time,” Hill says, her voice betraying some of the emotion she is feeling.

“Me too,” Natasha replies, “but there’s always next time.”

“Next time,” Maria says, silent for a moment before opening the door and quickly climbing out, Natasha following suit.

They walk briskly to the Helicarrier, arms pressed up against one another before they go through security and scans.

Once inside, their fingers brush one last time before they head their separate ways; Natasha left, Maria right, the touch still lingering on their skin as they part.

(next time, both of them think. 

next time.)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ a mini HIMYM ref cause why the hell not.


End file.
